


The Penguin's Dinner

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Abingdon Boys School (Band), Gackt (Musician) RPF, T.M.Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Takanori arrived at the TV studio dressed as a penguin Gackt thought it was just for fun. He happily agreed to go to dinner with his friend, only to find that Takanori had been deliberately deceptive, knowing Gackt would be up to the challenge.





	The Penguin's Dinner

            Feeling relieved that the interview was over, Gackt returned to the dressing rooms wanting to just get changed out of his stage costume and go home. It was his first time appearing on this show and it was clear that the presenters weren't fans. He was convinced the man hated him, so the whole interview he had to be on his guard, fending of trick questions with jokes and trying to keep his private life out of the public eye. His manager would be informed to keep him off this show in future but that hadn't helped him today. Locking the dressing room door, he collapsed onto a chair, only to jump when he caught somebody appearing from behind him.

            “Takanori,” Gackt stammered, as he recognised his rival and close friend. “What are you wearing?”

            “I'm a penguin.” Takanori said, giving Gackt a twirl of his outfit that consisted of a furry hood with a penguin face, black and white furred top with black furred shorts and boots. The gloves on his hand were also covered in the false fur, making the only none furry part of his outfit the fishnet stockings he wore beneath the shorts.

            “But, why?” Gackt asked, it wasn't unusual for his friends to dress up but they normally had a reason.

            “I wanted to go and have some Nantaimori but nobody would go with me, desperate times call for desperate measures.” Takanori explained, referring to the practise of eating sushi of a naked man's body.

            “Takanori.” Gackt warned but his friends smile pulled on his heart strings, who was he to say no to such a request?

 

            Lying naked and cold on the table hadn't been what Gackt had agreed to earlier, though Takanori seemed to think it was. Surely Takanori had invited him to enjoy the sushi with him? No wonder all his other friends had said no! Still the part of him that loved a challenge was embracing this, he'd had no training but he knew he could stay still for the duration of Takanori's meal.

            Warm lips landed on his stomach as Takanori, still dressed as a penguin, took the first piece. The warmth was welcome after the cold and made Gackt smile and soon he was enjoying being Takanori's plate. At first Takanori ate from his chest and stomach before moving down his legs only to return his lips to Gackt's nipples, licking them tenderly before stealing a piece of sushi. To Gackt this was sensual and exciting though he still inwardly cursed Takanori for tricking him into this. His eyes widened as something cold landed on his aroused length, he had no shame in this as Takanori's friendship came with many benefits, sex being one of them.

            “You didn't just go there.” Gackt scolded but Takanori had and as his warm lips wrapped around his length Gackt forgot all about his protests. After that the fish was forgotten as Takanori's mouth worked his length eagerly, as if Gackt's cum would be his dessert. Perhaps that was what he had been planning the whole time? Gackt wouldn't put it past him.

            Having laid here cold for so long, the warmth was more enticing than the pleasure and he happily accepted as much as Takanori's body heat as he could get, his leg brushing against the fur as Takanori leant over him, lips wrapped around his hard length the warm breath upon his skin. He'd never enjoyed another man's breath on him quite this much.

            With dinner forgotten Gackt forgot to stay still, burying his hands in Takanori's hair as the hood fell down, encouraging him to take him in further and letting out a gentle whimper when he did. Then in a state of warmth and cold he came shuddering from pleasure as he did so before slipping off the table and holding Takanori against him as his body began to warm up.

            “You're surprisingly affectionate.” Takanori teased, whilst their relationship was sexual it wasn't romantic.

            “Cold,” Gackt confessed. “And you're so warm.”

            “I'm not warm, I'm hot.” Takanori joked.

            “Just wait until it's your turn.” Gackt warned, with a smile that sent shivers down Takanori's spine. Whatever Gackt's retaliation for this was, it would be extreme, but wasn't that what he liked best about his rival? The ability to constantly surprise.


End file.
